


Just Kiss Me

by 6erikar9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Homo, Kissing, M/M, cockblocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6erikar9/pseuds/6erikar9
Summary: what is this cockblock-ery





	Just Kiss Me

Karkat kissed Eridan's cheek with a smile, pulling his boyfriend closer just to piss him off some more. 

"I love you, asshole," Karkat muttered, kissing the Ampora's cheek once more just for the hell of it. 

"Do you really?" Eridan looked at Karkat and faked a frown. "I don't think you do."

"I do," the Vantas kissed his boyfriend on the lips, only to pull away to laugh a few seconds later. "You're such a dick, Ampora, kiss me back," he huffed, before kissing Eridan once again. 

Luckily, his efforts were rewarded with a reciprocated kiss, which was a pleasant surprise. Eridan started to run his fingers through Karkat's hair, which earned him a quick nip on his bottom lip. Just for a bit of revenge, the Ampora used the grip on his boyfriend's hair to his advantage, gently tugging on it for a reaction. Karkat broke the kiss, to "scold" Eridan. 

"Stop being such a goddamn dick, I'm just trying to kiss you and you think it's a good idea to bully me," Karkat shoved a hand between Eridan's legs to get him back. "Well, I can be a bully too." He smirked, before rubbing Eridan's nook slowly. 

"Kar-" Eridan let out a pathetic noise, pulling his boyfriend closer as he closed his legs tightly. "It's too early."

"It's fucking 10pm," Karkat huffed, pulling his hand away with an audible sigh. "You didn't even finish last night, it's not fair to you."

"Okay and? I don't care." Eridan kissed his boyfriend. "I just want to spend time with you, not your dick."

"Mm, fine," Karkat kissed Eridan back, trying to pull him just a bit closer as he did. "I love you."

"Shut the fuck up," Eridan muttered, "And keep kissing me."


End file.
